A Potter's Gotta Do What A Potter's Gotta Do!
by Becksibee
Summary: It's Albus and Roses first year at Hogwarts. They meet new friends on the train and then becomes friends with a unexpected person. Albus has alot more to learn then magic at school, he learns something new from each of his new best friends. Please R&R.
1. Cpt 1 No Show

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** In the story Harry and Ginny have a lot of Muggle technology. This includes the obvious Electricity. They also have telephones and TV and maybe other stuff as the story evolves.

Please be nice as it is my first story I have written. Please R&R.

* * *

**No Show**

Al woke early that morning as he knew that today would be the day for his letter to arrive. He knew the Owls were on there way as he shot out of bed and ran downstairs into the kitchen where he tripped in his excitement over his sister Lilly's doll. His dad, Harry, picked him up and told him to stop running in the house although he was smiling as he knew why he was so excited.

"Have they arrived yet dad?" Albus screeched

"Mum?" he turned his attention to his mum when he realised his dad had just taken a mouth full of coffee and was unable to answer straight away and that was to long for him

"Not yet Al calm your self down other wise you won't go at all" Said his mum smiling at him.

"When will they be here? I wonder if Rose has got has got hers yet? Can I ring her Mum?" He went in a run to the phone when he hared him mum shouting.

"NOT YET AL JUST CALM YOUR SELF DOWN AND HAVE BREAKFAST YOU GOT TO GIVE THE OWLS TIME TO WAKE UP"

He heard his dad laugh at that statement and he went sulking back the kitchen when he bumped in to his brother, James, who just came downstairs looking sleepy and annoyed

"Sorry" Al said quietly in a moody tone

"Morning everyone" He said in a yawn

"Heard mum shouting, woke me up" He said rather grumpily while sitting down at the kitchen table

"Sorry dear, was yelling at Al to calm down, he's in a right flap over the Owl wants to know if he's in or not"

James just took a mouthful of tea turned to Al, swallowed and said "of course you got in bro you're a Potter and a Weasley…"

"I might be a Squi…"

"… Don't interrupt me please! There isn't a chance you're a squib I've seen what you do when you get mad. There is more change of Lilly being a squib then you and you know she isn't" He finished reassuring his brother while rubbing him on his head.

With that they heard that someone has just Floo in the fireplace and somebody very excitedly yelling while walking towards the kitchen "HAVE THE OWLS ARRIVED YET? IS AL IN?"

"Morning Teddy" said the whole kitchen

"Come sit yourself down and have breakfast, and please don't get Al all hyped up again we just got him settled down" Said Harry

They all tucked into there breakfast when Al realised the window wasn't open and the owls could not come in he mentioned this and his mum, sighed, opened the window and carried on eating

With that they heard the familiar screech of the owls and Al looked up excited as a dozen owls flew in, threw mail on to the table, eight of them in front of him landing in his breakfast, looked through them all excited but didn't recognise the familiar Hogwarts letter

"Don't worry son it will arrive if you remember when James got his it was about an hour after regular mail came. So are you going to open them and tell us who they're from then?" Said his mum

He looked through them all they was all short messages

"Grandma and Granddad Weasley.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, .

Uncle George, Aunt Angela, Fred and Roxanne,

Uncle Bill, Aunt Flure, Victoire, Dominigue and Louis,

Charlie and Rachel,

Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey Molly and Lucy,

Neville, Hannah and Kallie, and

Luna and Rolf all asking if I got in to Hogwarts. Can I please ring Rose up and see if she got her letter? Please Mum" he begged

"Go get showered and dressed then we will all floo over there alright?!" He dad said

"Ok dad," he said as he ran through the house to the stairs he didn't see the point in showering if they was going to floo over but there was no point in wasting time arguing with his parents about this… Again.

"STOP RUNNING IN THE HOUSE" yelled his dad

"SORRY" Was all they heard.

Al got showered in record time and he quickly dressed himself. He styled his hair using the Muggle hair product his granddad bought him called hair Wax. He liked the pictures of the spiky hair he had seen in muggle magazines and wanted the same effect.

He went downstairs and found that he still didn't have a letter, ten minutes later James came downstairs showered and dressed.

"Dad I think I should wait here and ring Rose, what if my letter comes while we are out and the Owl can't get it in and goes away with it and I miss-my chance-to-go-to-Hogwarts?" he some how managed to say in one breath and now breathing heavily from it

"Al, please stop panicking, if the letter comes while we are out it will do all owls do, Post it" he said in annoyance, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Harry just calm down you floo over to Ron and Hermione first and take Lilly with you, James you next and then Teddy you can follow them, Al I would like a word with you when everyone has gone" Said Ginny

When everyone left Ginny sat down with her son. She has always known he is sensitive and panic's more about the little simple things, something he picked up from his father although it is not a side he shows very often.

"Al, come sit down next to me" Al sat next to his mum and she cuddled him while he was crying gently and she spoke softly

"Al you need to stop panicking about the letter sweetheart. You will have got in maybe the owl got lost or they were not enough owls and they have to do a couple of trips but I know, you've got in. You know you are more like you father then you realise" She said smiling

"No I'm not, he's brave and he wouldn't be upset about a letter not coming. James wasn't last year when his was late he just took it in his stride like dad would of done. And dad never ever cries. Ever" He said through gentle sobs

"Your father is more sensitive then you think, and he cries he just never shows it to the outside world that's all. Were as you do, that the only difference. Your father was always so sad at school, I caught him crying all the time, but the last few times where mainly from happiness, when James was born and then when you was born he cried again and the same with Lilly. Remember when you climbed that tree and fell off and had to go to St. Mungo's?"

Al nodded

"Well he cried then and blamed himself for the accident" she said

"But why did he blame himself? It was my fault I climbed the tree when he told me not to" he said wiping tears away from his eyes

"He blamed himself because he should of being keeping a better eye on you and caught you when you fell. We all told him it's not his fault, that you wanted to show James you was brave like him and I tell you something you are braver then he is because he would never of climbed that tree. And your letter will arrive. All you should be thinking about is your first day at school Mister" Ginny said to him they was both smiling and giggling while his mum tickled him.

At the Weasley's Harry was just telling Ron and Hermione about Al not yet getting his letter and they looked worried. Rose had hers and kept nagging Harry on when Al would be arriving. Ginny appeared in the fireplace walked over and kissed Harry said Hello to everyone and to Rose that Al will be arriving shortly. She hugged her Aunt and went to play with James and Hugo.

"He is really upset that it hasn't arrived yet and more so that he is upset about being upset. Said he isn't brave like his dad because his dad never cries, but I told him about you crying when the kids were born and when Al fell out of the tree" Ginny said in her sweetest loving voice

Harry left the conversation and found Al.

"Al may I have a word with you please son?" He said and then saw all eyes pointing at him "In private over here please!"

"Sure dad about what?"

"I just want you to know that I have no doubt in my mind that you have been accepted. However if you have not I want you to know how proud I am of you, for being you! And I would be disappointed if you changed because of this. I love you son" He said with tears in his eyes and he really did feel like the proudest dad in the world for how his son was handling the situation.

"I love you to dad, and I promise I won't stop being me" Al said giving his dad a great big hug.

After spending the morning at Ron and Hermione's, they then spent afternoon at Grandma and Granddad Weasley's house. Everyone turned up and they all had dinner with the entire family which was a rarity. They all had a game of Quidditch and played exploding snaps. George brought some stuff from the shop to test out so they were a few burns as well. They came home shattered and still no letter arrived for Al, he just went to bed quietly and cried him self to sleep.

James approached his parents "Will he have got in? I really hope so I missed him last year. I know we argue a lot but I missed him" tears formed in eyes.

Ginny took her son in to a warm hug all she could say was "We hope he got in James we really do"

After all the kids were in bed Harry and Ginny was talking and decided that if they didn't hear anything by tomorrow they would try and contact the Headmistress Professor McGonagall. They were just about to go up to bed when they heard a thud on the back window. Harry got his wand out and went to investigate. He looked out of the widows and saw an owl on the floor looking worse for wear, he went outside and brought him in and saw two letters attached to his leg. One for Harry and Ginny the other for Al.

"GINNY" Harry called. She came running into the kitchen to find Harry with the biggest smile on his face. "It's his letter and there is one for us" He said.

Harry opened the letter and read it

'_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter_

_I apologise for the delay of this letter but the owl got lost and turned back with it. However no one was around at the time and we have only just found it. I have written a letter of apology to Albus in his letter and I am sorry for any inconvenience and upset this may have caused._

_As always if you have any issues, please don't be afraid to contact me. I won't give you detention any more Mr Potter._

_Kinds Regard _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

"Shall we wake him? He would want to know" Harry asked excitedly.

"No I but I have a plan, sort out down here and meet me upstairs"

Harry locked the backdoor, put the owl with Agrippa the family owl and turned all the lights out and met his wife outside Al's bedroom. Together they tiptoed up to his bed, he was sleeping dreaming. They placed his letter on his pillow; Ginny kissed him on his head "Sweet dreams sweetheart"

Harry leaned over and said "Dream of swimming in the deepest ocean or flying above the highest clouds, dream of wonderful things son, I love you"

Harry and Ginny crept out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them. Tomorrow was going to be a happy day for Al, as a matter of fact for everyone…

* * *

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me alot with spelling and grammer. Cheers Dude!

She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it) check out her work her username is livingdeadgirl616

Becky


	2. Cpt 2 Arrival of the Missing letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** In the story Harry and Ginny have a lot of Muggle technology. This includes the obvious Electricity. They also have telephones and TV and maybe other stuff as the story evolves. Also I have wrote it that everyone will recived there acceptence letters on a certian date not on their birthdays.

Please be nice as it is my first story I have written. Please R&R.

* * *

Arrival of the Missing letter

Al wore up early the next morning and notice something lightly scratch his face, he rubbed his eyes till they was in focus aga

Al wore up early the next morning and notice something lightly scratch his face, he rubbed his eyes till they was in focus again and realised it was a letter. He shot up and grabbed the letter and he realised it was from Hogwarts. Excitement ran through him, and all he could do was stare at the letter. He started to open it with trembling hands when a thought came to him '_What if I haven't got in, what if that's why I didn't get the letter yesterday_'.

He thought about going to see his parents and was just about to get out of bed but he changed his mind. "No I need to do this myself…" he took a deep breath "I can't expect Mum and Dad to do everything for me when I'm scared. I'm braver then this… Braver" he said to himself.

'_Dear Mr Albus __Severus Potter,_

_Apologies__ for the delay in you letter, __regrettably__ the owl we used got lost and returned back to Hogwarts we did not find the letter until the evening and was __immediately__ sent back out with a more __reliable__ owl. Now on to, Hogwarts business._

_I would like to congratulate you on your __acceptance__ to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzar__…'_

"MUM! DAD!" Shouted Al as he ran into his parents room.

They both woke and shot up bolt right looking panicked.

"MUM, DAD I GOT IN… I GOT IN TO HOGWARTS… YAAAAY" Shouted Al jumping up and down doing a happy dance, obviously excited before jumping on to the bed in between his mum and dad to hug them both at the same time.

James came running into the bedroom with a tone of panic in his voice "What's the matter? What's wrong?" he looked at his parents hugging his younger brother and noticed the smile on there face.

Al jumped up from hugging them and leapt towards his brother

"Did you get your lett….."

"I GOT IN JAMES I ACTUALLY GOT IN" He said as he hugged his brother

"…er" James finished.

"Congratulations little Bro told ya yea would get in didn't I? But you do know that you will be in Slyrtherin don't you" He said now teasing his brother.

"James" said his parents at the same time.

"Mummy, Daddy why is everyone shouting? Am scared" came a little crying voice from the door.

Al scooped his sister in his arms and give her a big kiss and a big hug "I got in to Hogwarts Lilly, isn't that wonderful?" he said hugging her again.

Lilly started crying again "But… I-I don't…w-want…y-you…t-to…g-go…t-to…h-hog…w-w-warts…Albus. I-I don't…w-want…y-you…t-to…l-leave…like J-J-James…I-I…will…miss…y-you…like…I…missed…him" said through sobs.

"I will miss you as well Lilly but you will be joining us next year won't you and then you will be glad of that years peace and quite you had while me and James was gone" replied Al with tears in his eyes again from seeing his sister sad

James took Lilly from Al and hugged her and said "Yea Lilly-kins, we will both miss you and we will write every week and you can join us next year cant you? And then you will want nothing to do with us by then"

"Will you write everyday in stead of every week?" Raplied Lilly

"Twice a week" said James

"Six times?" said Lilly

"Three times" Said Al

"Five Times?" Said Lilly

"Four times a week" said James

"Twice from me and Twice from James" Said Al

"Hmm… Deal!" she said shaking hands with each of her brothers

"Looks like we don't need to settle things anymore Harry"

"No looks like they can sort each other out now Gin" laughed Harry and Ginny

"Can I go and ring Rose Mum?... Please?" Begged Al

"Ok you go ring Rose and tell her to tell her parents that we will be stopping by after breakfast to go shopping" said Ginny

"But what about telling everyone else mum?" Asked Al

"Well he can tell Uncle George and Aunt Angela when we are in Diagon Alley, and we will stop by Grandma and Granddad Weasley before we go to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's and we will send everyone else a owl" Said his mum

"And Teddy will prob turn up for breakfast again" Said Harry now laid back down with his eyes closed.

* * *

Ok a couple of things I would like to mention,

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me alot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude! She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it) check out her work her username is livingdeadgirl616.

Also a new friend of mine has a quite good story going on, so if you got chance check her out as well her username is: Jasperella

And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I find it helps and will help with the direction I take the story. I am aiming to update every week. However my work schedule varies week to week so it may be longer, but if I am in a writing mood and not on early shifts it could be sooner.

Becky


	3. Cpt 3 Proud Family in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** In the story Harry and Ginny have a lot of Muggle technology. This includes the obvious Electricity. They also have telephones and TV and maybe other stuff as the story evolves. Bare with the story, I know it's taking a long time to get there but I am going to lengthen my chapters. I am getting a fair few hits and no one is reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes 2 minutes.

* * *

**Proud Family in Diagon Alley**

Sure enough, Teddy arrived for breakfast and was very excited about Al. He like everyone else was getting slightly worried that he didn't get accepted to Hogwarts. He went with the Potter's to visit Grandma and Granddad Weasley and tell them the good news.

"Ohhhh Albus dear Congratulations" Screeched his Grandma when he told her.

"Congratulations sunshine, I guess you will be needing a large supply of that Wax hair stuff you like then" Said he granddad very excitedly, he could go back to that Muggle shop he bought it in, 'Shoes' or something. He loved Muggle shopping.

Al laughed and hugged his granddad "Thank you Granddad and that would be great. Means you can go Muggle shopping again. Just don't get arrested by the Muggle police… Again"

Everyone laughed at this even Molly.

Molly and Arthur wanted to go to Diagon Alley with them all so they flooed over to Ron and Hermione's. Al was the first to arrive at his Aunt and Uncles and was immediately hugged by Rose, as soon as she let go his Aunt Hermione took him in a big hug then his uncle Ron give him a hug and congratulated him on getting in. Hugo threw a toy wand at his head and laughed and ran away with Hermione chasing him yelling "THAT WAS NAUGHTY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW YOUR TOYS. YOU HAVE A TIME OUT MR NOW GO SIT ON THE NAUGHTY STEP"

"What's going on here? Sounds like my house? I am in the right house aren't I?" Said Harry jokingly

"Hugo playing up again mate threw a toy wand at Albus we can't send him to his room he just plays with his toys so we got a naughty step now" said Ron hugging Harry warmly.

"Teddy please don't talk to Hugo he's in trouble. Actually can nobody talk to Hugo until he's off the step otherwise there is no point in punishing him" said Hermione

Teddy pulled his tongue out behind Hermione back and rubbed Hugo on his head as a way of saying hello.

"TEDDY…I asked you not to talk to him and don't pull you tongue out at me again"

"I didn't talk to him, honestly… I just rubbed his head and when you say don't pull my tongue out you mean like this" He pulled his tongue out at Hermione again and she chased him trying to slap him shouting "YOUR NOT TO OLD FOR A SMACKTED BUM MISTER"

At this point everyone was laughing at the two of them. They had always gotten along so well, she doted after him when he was a baby and Teddy was the only person who he could get people to feel sorry for him even if he was doing wrong.

After a cup of tea and Hugo apologised to Al they was all set to go shopping for school supplies. Molly informed the rest that she wanted a word with Rose and Al and that she would join them soon. Teddy, Harry, Ron and Arthur decided to save time and apperate there while Ginny and Hermione Flooed with the children.

When they was alone Molly turned to Rose and Al "Congratulations the pair of you. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of each of you. Now despite what James is saying Albus dear I don't think you will get put in Slytherin. How ever if you happen to be in Slytherin or any other house for that matter, and this goes for you as well Rose, we shall still be proud of you. You don't choose the house, the hat dose. Now I want to give you both these" she hands them two Galleons each "and treat yourselves to something, what ever your heart desires. Whether you spend them today, on the train or save it up for when you're at school. It's yours to do with as you please. Just don't share it with James, Albus"

"Grandma we couldn't possible accept these" protested Lilly

"Yea Grandma it is a lot of money and especially each, we can't accept this" Said James

"Look I gave the same to all the others when they got into Hogwarts, me and your granddad can afford to do it now since there is only me and him and what are Grandchildren for if not to spoil and stick up for, even when there in the wrong aye?"

"Thank you Grandma" Said both children hugging her

"Oh one more thing, DON'T tell your parents, I mean it they will go mad at us the other children got told as well. Oh we better hurry up otherwise your parents will think we got lost. Right who's going first?"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"What's taking them so long" complained Ginny

"Probably Grandma telling them how proud she is of them and forcing them two Galleons each, were they will protest and try and give her it back and which she will insist that they keep and spend how they wish and that she did it to all her Grandchildren as they are there to be spoilt but are under strict order not to tell anyone" Said James while looking through a window at the new Nimbus Lighteningbolt 200 broomstick "Oh crap… you never hared that from me" Said James. Luckily Arthur Weasley was talking to a friend and didn't hear what he said.

Everyone looked at James and he turned to face them "What?"

"You mean to tell me… us… that Grandma Weasley give each of her children two galleons when they get accepted into Hogwarts as a kind of reward which your not allowed to tell us?" clarified Harry

James was about to answer when Teddy interrupted him. Teddy was now facing the Nimbus Lighteningbolt 200. "It's true, she did it to me. Said I was like a Grandchild and that she was really proud of me and that I remind her more and more everyday of my parents, how I never give up hope and always do the right thing. She said that my parents would of being proud as well. She told me to never give up and always do my best. That she and Granddad Weasley was there for me as well as all of her children… my Aunts and Uncles". He looked around and held in his tears at the thought of his urban family, and the parents he would never meet.

Harry walked over to him and give him a hug and said that Grandma was right and that he was part of the family, he was like a son to Harry and Ginny. Ginny walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I knew your mum well, quite well, but I was still a child myself, you would of loved her she was so funny and your father was a great man. Very brave. They are proud of you... Son…" and pulled him into a hug.

With that Rose appeared followed by Al and then Molly. Teddy let go of Ginny and walked a bit further along as to hide his tear stained face from Molly.

"Right everyone where first?" Said Molly

"Uncle George's!" Yelled the kids

Al, James, Lilly, Rose and Hugo all ran towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Al went over to his Uncle George and hugged him "I got into Hogwarts" he said calmly. "Oh that's intresting….. When did you find out? How did you find out? Oh congratulations Ally boy" He said hugging him tighter. "Go look round while I talk to everyone." said George. He walked over to everyone and kissed the girls on their cheek and give them a hug and shook the boys hands.

"So I hear Albus finally got his letter. What Happened to it?" Said George

"Owl got lost, turned up last night with a note from Proffesor McGonagall explaning everything" said Harry

"So we went and put his letter on his pillow for when he woke up this morning" Said Ginny

"So what pet are you buying him? Or you going for the broom approach?" asked George

"Well I am not buying him a broom this year no point since he can't use it, but James is after one for Quidditch this year" Said Ginny

"It's up to Al what pet he wants, he can choose when he gets there, knowing Albus he will probebly fall in love with a spider" Said Harry

"Sooner him then Rose" Shuddered Ron "She can have any pet she wants other then a spider"

"Look Ronnald, if Rose wants a spider she can have one"

"Not a bloody chance Hermiony. NO ONE is keeping a pet spider in my house"

"Your house now is it?"

"Our house then, still NO SPIDERS!"

"Mum, Dad would you take the kids, while me and Harry go to Gringotts please?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Could you also take ours Mum, we need to go aswell" Said Ron even sweeter and adding the final effect of batting his eyelashes.

"Tut… Kids these days always expect you to look after their kids. I suppose so but don't be long will you" Repeated Molly.

George walked over to the kids and said "James, Al and Rose come here a second"

"Whats up uncle George" Replyed the kids in sync

"When I bring Freddy to Platform 9¾ I will have a package for each of you, Freddy will be getting one aswell so look out for me. DO NOT tell your parents about it as I would get call _'Irrisponsible'_ for giving you them… Well your mothers will"

All 3 of them laughed at that statement

"Yeah Mum would go barmy, Dad would just ask where his was" Laughed Rose

"Dad would probly show us how to use it propley and the best way to get our enimies or listen in" Said James

Rose and Al went back to Lilly, Hugo and Teddy. George was still stood with James.

"Whats the matter Jim?, your real quite"

"Jim?"

"Suites ye, so you gunna fess up or do I have to bug ya all day?"

"Jim?... Yea I kinda like it. Its nothing really"

"Nothing really? Come on tell us your problem"

"Just worried about Al at Hogwarts. He is a really Mummy and Daddys boy and there not there. Am worried that if he gets upset or hurt I will get the blame for not looking after him. I will always be there for him when he needs me but I can't be there all the time and I feel its what is expected of me. Fred is lucky it's not happening to him for a couple of years."

"Look Jim, your parents will not expect that of you. As long as you do your best and help him when he askes for it, that's what really matters. He has to learn his lessons from HIS OWN mistakes. Your dad knows that more then anyone."

"Yea I guess your right"

"Of course I am right. What have I ever being wrong? Besides it's not only you looking out for him Half of Hogwarts will be, what with them being cousins (Laughs) So your parents tell me you want a new broom. What you after?"

He replied very excitadelly "Oh the new Nimus Lightning-Bolt 200 International Racing Broom, they says it's the best broom since the Original Firebolt. 0-175MPH in just 8 seconds, it is made from Turkish oak and like the Firebolt it is treated with a diamond hard polish and unbreakable Braking Charm. It has superb balance however the steering is really sensitive but it handles well so once you learn to control her it will knock any man off there broom just by them looking at it. And it comes in 4 wood shade and they have a special Hogwarts Edition. You get it to match your house. How awesome would that be? I need it to get on the team. But if I don't what a waste of money it will be" He signed at the end bit.

"How many possitions are available this year Jim? I know Fred wants to try out. God knows what broom he's after. His mother has banned him from getting a new one after he broke another one of his and borrowed hers with out her knowing and broke that aswell. How the hell is dose it god knows" He sighed

"Erm… I think there is quite a few 3 or 4 I know there is seeker, chaser, keeper and they may be a beater as Tom was on about quitting since we are a _'crap team'_." Jim replied

"I'll tell yea sumut, the team was far from crap in the years your dad joined and your mam finished. We wasn't so bad really from when Charlie first played! Never came bottom anyway and that was a fair few years!"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

After there parents arrived back they all went shopping for new school supplies. They visited lots of shops including Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish and Blotts and Pottidge's Cauldron shop. Next visited Ollivander's Wand Shop, the shop was now run by Ollivander's son and his wife. His son was a fine wand maker but being playing proffesional quidditch for the chuddly cannons for a fair few years before obtaining an injury he then went on to coach the team for a a couple of years in which they built the teams reputation back-up. After his father felt he could no longer continue to run the shop full time 3 years after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kidnapped him and held him prisioner in Malfoy Mannor his son decided to take over his shop along with his wife. But like every year since he retired a Weasley or Potter child had turned up for a new wand it was Mr Ollivander him self who wanted to serve the children of the children who saved his life. Today was no different.

As Al and Rose walked into the shop Mr Ollivander didn't even look at them and said "I was wondering if I would see you two today Mr Potter and Miss Weasley"

This didn't shock Al and Rose as much as it did James last year as they was with James when Mr Ollivander addressed him with out looking.

"So James Potter, how is your wand treating you? Mahoghany 13' Dragon Heart string? A fine wand you got James Potter"

"Yea it works wonders, I think the right wand chose me that day Sir" Replyed James

"Well then you two shall we get started" Said Mr Ollivander looking to Al and rose.

After about a hour of trying to find the right wand and Harry and Ron repairs quite a few things both children had there wands.

Al had a Cherry 12½' Pheonix Feather and Rose had vine wood 13¾ Single Unicorn hair.

They thanked Mr Ollivander and his son and wife before leaving. They next went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. As soon as Al walked in his eyes set upon the most beautiful Pale brown (almost white) Eagle Owl, he walked over to him and held his hand out and the owl gentelly nibbled his finger effectionatly, he looked over to his parents "This is the Owl for me, I'll call him Gaius" Harry and Ginny agreed to buy him this particular Owl as he had obviously fell in love with him. Rose looked around and decided that she hadn't being taken to any Owl in particular. Hermione suggested going to Magical Menagerie and maybe look at other pet as well as Owls.

"But I really want a Owl mum"

"I know hunny, but Magical Menagerie sells owls aswell just not as big collection as Eeylops. It worth a look and if you don't see a owl you might fall in love with another pet"

"Ok, fine we will go there but I wont fall in love with any pet there" She said sulking

As they got to Magical Menagerie they was a couple of owls ouside and and Rose ran up to the most cutest Scops owl she has ever seen. She did the same as Al and held her hand out, the owl imeditelly jumped on to her hand and started nibbling her fingers. "This is the one for me mum. He is so cute. I don't think he could carry large packages but letters would be great. Can I get him, please mum"

"You better ask your dad Honey"

"Dad can I please get him? I'll call him Merlin."

"If that's the owl you want, it's yours princess" Replied Ron giving his little girl a big hug"

It had being a long day today. Ginny sugested all the family have dinner togeather in the Leaky Cauldren and everyone agreed it would be a good idea. During there meal verious people who knew the family was coming up and congratulating the newest Hogwarts students. This included several professors including professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Trelawney, and the newest defence against the dark arts Professor Krum. Hagrid who was also a Professor at Hogwarts as well as the ground keeper and a close family friend ended up eating with the family. During their meal Neville and Hannah came over to wish them good luck. Hannah, Neville's wife is the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron "See you all on the 1st of September" Said Neville to all the Potter and Weasley children who attend Hogwarts as he left. He is after all the Professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor.

After a long day the whole family headed towards there own home. Al and Rose said goodbye to each other. It was still two weeks until they left for school, and in those two weeks James decided it would be fun to tease his brother by saying he was going to be the first Potter/Weasley to be put into Slytherin. This worried Al greatly, he didn't mind any other house because of his large family he had cousins in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The 1st of September was drawing closer and Al became more nervous then ever.

* * *

Ok a couple of things I would like to mention,

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me alot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude! She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it) check out her work her username is livingdeadgirl616.

And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I find it helps and will help with the direction I take the story. It only takes 2 minutes. I am aiming to update every week. However my work schedule varies week to week so it may be longer, but if I am in a writing mood and not on early shifts it could be sooner.

Becky


	4. Cpt 4 The Big Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** YAY I finally updated, I have had this written for ages but my BETA has decied to get a life and therefore can't edit for me as much as before. In the story Harry and Ginny have a lot of Muggle technology. This includes the obvious Electricity. They also have telephones and TV and maybe other stuff as the story evolves. Bare with the story, I know it's taking a long time to get there but I am going to lengthen my chapters. I am getting a fair few hits and no one is reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes 2 minutes.

* * *

**The Big Day**

Today was the big day. The Potter household was in a rut. All shouting to one another.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Yelled Ginny

"JAMES, HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM!" Yelled Al

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY WAND?" Screamed Harry

"WHERE ARE MY NEW ROBES?" Shouted James when he left the bathroom

"STOP RUNNING THE TAPS WATER IS FREEZING!" Yelled Al from the shower

"I SAID HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BLOODY WAND!" Screamed Harry again

"DOUBLE, DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE; FIRE BURNING, AND CALDRON BUBBLE. DOUBLE, DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES" Lilly attempted to sing

After 10 minutes of this consent shouting and no one actually answering, the breakfast was getting cold and Ginny was getting mad.

"RIGHT EVERYONE BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES OTHERWISE I WILL HEX YOU ALL! ALBUS I AM NOT TOUCHING THE TAPS NOR IS ANYONE ELSE JUST HURRY UP. JAMES YOUR ROBES ARE WHERE YOU PUT THEM WHEN YOU GOT HOME TRY YOUR TRUNK, IF YOU HAVNT PACKED YET YOUR NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL. HARRY YOUR WAND IS WHERE YOU ALWAYS LEAVE IT!... LILLY GIVE YOUR FATHER HIS WAND BACK HE IS LOOKING FOR IT! RIGHT THAT'S 4 MINUTES LEFT AND I MEAN IT I WILL HEX YOU ALL!" Screamed Ginny

Within two minutes Harry, James and Lilly were at the table

"Albus is just getting ready dear if James hadn't of taken so long in the bathroom he would of been done by now" Said Harry calmly to his tempered wife.

_5 minutes later…_

"Sorry I'm late mum please don't hex me" Said a worried, out of breath, Al

"Its ok sweetheart just eat your breakfast please we have to leave soon" Said Ginny

After breakfast, James finished packing his trunk which should of being done before now. Al went to finished getting ready by styling his hair with the Muggle hair product his grandfather had bough him, although he never did get the extra ones for the whole year from him. Ginny and Harry went to help the two boys and Lilly was running between both her brothers room trying to help them but causing more trouble.

At 10am Harry loaded the trunks into the car and everyone got in. Lilly decided she would sit in the middle between both her brothers and hold one hand each; she was really going to miss them.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station with about 20 minutes to spare. Both boys loaded there trunks, Owl and other school supplies onto a trolley each and headed towards the pillar between platform 9 and 10. They then took a run one at a time towards the pillar and ended up on Platform 9¾. Followed by their parents and sister. They looked around "There they are" Said Lilly pointing towards Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. The family walked towards them they all greeted each other and was stood chatting when George, Angela, Fred and Roxanne all came over. Roxanne walked over to Lilly and Hugo; they would all be going joining them in 2 years time. Fred went over to Jim and wandered off up the train 2 minutes later they came running Jim shouting "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them? You are so like Ron -" Replied Ginny

"-and he said he had come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!"

George walked over to Jim, Fred, Al and Rose and handed them the packages he promised "don't open them until you get to Hogwarts ok?" The children all nodded.

After 10 minutes of chatting and Harry having to reassure Al that he was named after two of Hogwarts greatest headmasters one of whom was in Slytherin and that it no matter what house he got into he would still be proud. This relaxed Al a little, however he was still nervous.

After waving there goodbyes to their parents Rose and Al set off to find an empty Compartment. They walked down the most of the train and found them all full. They passed many of them with Jim and their cousins in but decided that they would rather be on there own or with fellow 1st year students. Near the end they spotted a compartment that only had two children in that looked like first years. One was reading and the other was throwing a strange looking ball in the air. Al recognised this ball from when he watched muggle TV "What about this one Rose, those two look friendly and I think they are muggle-born. We could get along" suggested Al. "And what make you think there muggle-born Albus" Said Rose in a voice scarily like her mothers. "The girl is reading a book which I don't think could be muggle and the boy is playing with a ball I recognise from watching Muggle TV" Al told her. "Hmm… I recognise the book, I think I read it when I stayed at Nana and Grandpa Granger's, and you watch far too much of that Television Albus" said Rose.

After a couple more minutes debating they decided they would sit in this Compartment.

"Hello" Said Al and Rose at the same time.

"Mind if we sit in here with you" asked Al.

"No of course not. My names Tim and this is my cousin Amy" said the boy

"Hi Tim, I am Albus and this is my cousin Rose" said Al

They all greeted each other and Al turned to Tim and said "For a moment I thought you where muggle-born"

"Muggle-born?" Said Tim

"Yes we are" Said Amy

"How do you know what that means Amy?... Actually what dose that mean?" Asked Tim confused

"Because I read _Hogwarts: A History_. DUH! You should have done like your mum said and read some books instead of playing that stupid game. And a muggle born is me and you. A witch or Wizard born into non magical parents" was Amy's response

Al and Rose looked dumb found "It's very unusual to for two related muggle-born to get accepted into Hogwarts" Said Rose

"Is it?" Said Tim

"Yes it does happen but when it does it is usually Twins or brothers and sisters. I don't think I have ever heard of cousins" Said Rose. She looked at Amy "So you enjoy reading then? I love reading" and this was enough to engage the two in conversation for some time. Amy told Rose about fairy tales of Cinderella and other witch related stories. While Rose told her the stories of Tales of Beedle the Bard. She then went on to explain about how one of the stories is connected to her uncle, Al's Dad.

"So what do they call that ball then?" Asked Al

"This? You don't know what this is called? Please don't tell me you don't have rugby at this school?"

"Rugby! That's what its called I remember now" Al said out loud "No we don't have rugby, we have Quidditch."

"Quidditch? I've never heard of it. Tell me more?"

"You will have loads of time to learn about Quidditch, please tell me more about Rugby? What is it? And what is that shirt you're wearing?"

"Well the shirt belongs to in my opinion the best rugby team in the world and one of the teams of my home town. Hull Kingston Rovers! The Red Robins!"

"One of? You mean Towns and Cities have more then one rugby team?"

"Well Hull does. We have a football team, Ice Hockey team and even an American Football team. But Hull is very Rugby orientated. The other team is Hull FC but we don't speak of them. Where each others biggest rivals."

"Ok steady on, you have to explain those other sports to me as well. And I wanna know more about this rugby. And I will explain what Quidditch is"

After a couple of hours the snack trolley came and they bough a Varity of sweets including Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops plus many others. Amy opened her chocolate frog and screamed when it jumped out at her. When Tim opend one of his he knew what was going happen after his cousin and caught it. They both took out there cards.

"Mine is Hermione Weasley. It says Hermione Weasley formally Granger is one of the most famous muggle born witches of this time. She helped with the defeat of Lord Voldemort! She has also worked in department of magical creatures to get elf rights. She is married to fellow famous wizard Ronald Weasley. They have to children Rose and Hugo" Said Tim impressed with the picture. "Pretty woman" he smiled

"That frog is strange. Ok mine is Oh My God. Mine is Harry Potter" She said excitally. *_She really did read Hogwarts a History_* thought as Rose and Al gave each other a look. "Ok it says Harry Potter the most famous wizard of our time. Was the only known survivor of the unforgivable curse Avada Kedevra which he was struck and survived twice. He also defeated Lord Voldemort with the help from his best friends. He lost both his parents, his god-father and brother-in-law in the hands of Lord Voldemort. He is now head of the Auror's Office. He lives with his wife Ginny Potter Formally Weasley with there 3 children James, Albus and Lilly" Finsihed Amy

Amy and Tim both looked at each other then eyed Al and Rose suspishelly. Amy spoke first "What are your last names?" She asked Al and Rose.

"Are you the children of Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron?" Asked Tim.

Al sighed he was used to the fame and the conesnt stares from people more then Rose was. Her parents decided to shield her more. Not saying his parents didn't but Harry Potter was more famous and proved to be harder.

"Yes I am Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley. Please don't treat us any different. It is our parents that are famous, not us. We are proud of them but we don't want the fame part. We already have expectations to meet with our status. We don't need that from friends" Said Al.

Amy and Rose looked shocked "Friends? Us?" asked Amy

"Yes, friends. Lets hope we all get in the same house" Said Rose

"House? " He looked at Amy "I mean we promise we won't treat you any different then we would non famous friends" Said Tim. "So what are these house's?"

Rose and Al went on to explain about the 4 different houses to their new friends. Before long they had to change into their robes. And before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Excitement ran through Al like he had never felt before. He knew if he got into the same house as his friends he would be the happiest person in Hogwarts, no matter what that house would be.

As they stepped off the train they were looking around wondering were they had to go. James and Fred came off the train behind them "Hey Fred err… which way do we go?" he was looking around puzzled.

"Erm… not sure Jim, we will just follow the older ones" replied Fred

"Hold on a minute, you two was here last year, surly you know which way you have to go!" Rose said

"Well last year we went with Ha…" Jim was interrupted by

"Firs' years! Firs' years, follow me. This way please" Came a booming voice.

"As Jim was staying, that is the reason we don't know where to go. First years go a different way to everyone else" said Fred

"Firs' years! Hurry up please" the voice said

"That kinda makes sense really, right we best be off" said Al

The four new friends ran towards the shouting man.

"Hey Hagrid" Said Al and Rose

"'Allo Albus, 'Allo Rose" Said the giant of a man who took them into a quick hug

"Wooooow"

"He is massive"

"My dad told me about him, nice guy he said"

"My dad told me about him as well, shouldn't be working here. A dangerous man"

"Cool" Was all you could hear from the other first years. Hagrid took it all in his stride. He'd heard it all before.

"Oh Hagrid, I want you to meet Tim and Amy. We met on the train there muggle born so there not used to this world yet." Said Al

"Allo Tim, Amy. Me names Hagrid, am a close family friend of Albus and Rose's parents, Entire family actually."

"Ello Agrid," Said Tim and Rose

"Right gotta press on. OK is everyone here? Good follow me please" The crowd followed Hagrid to a lake with lots of boats on the surface. "Right four to a boat please, who ever sits at the front can you hold the lamp please"

"Hurry up you three we'll get a boat together" Said Amy

Al, Rose, Tim and Amy all got into a boat together. The boats had set off and before they knew it they saw the most wonderful site they had ever seen. In the distance was a massive castle, lights flickered from all the windows, which illuminated the grounds. They could see the Womping Willow which was thrashing away, probably at a bird which might of landed on it. Other then that it was too dark to see anymore of the grounds. Al, Rose, Tim and Amy just looked overwhelmed their jaws dropped and pure happiness was spread on there faces. The Oooos and Aaaahhhhhs from the surrounding boat told them that they had the same impressions. "Beautiful isn't it" Said Amy. "My dad said it was but I wasn't expecting this" Replied Al. "I can't believe it" Said Rose. "As if I'm going to be educated in a place like this!" Tim said with a look of pride and revulsion on his face. Before they knew it they had arrived at the other end.

* * *

Ok a couple of things I would like to mention,

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me a lot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude! She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it)

And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I find it helps and will help with the direction I take the story. My plan was to update every week, However my work schedule varies week to week and my BETA cant always edit straight away so it may be longer.


	5. Cpt 5 The Sorting

**The Sorting**

_By Rebecca Foster,  
__Edited Cheryl Selkirk_

After departing from their boats, Hagrid took them up the stairs where the deputy head would be waiting for them. As they turned to go up the next flight a familiar cheery, although scared face approached them "Welcome, to Hogwarts. If you could please follow me and then I will explain what will happen next" came the voice.

"Rose, you never told me he was deputy head" Said Al.

"I didn't know myself" Rose replied

"Wonder if Mum and Dad know?" Al said out loud.

"Hmm… Though they would have told us if they did, don't you think?" Rose said

"Err guys… Who is he?" Asked Tim.

"Sorry" Replied Al

"Who is he you obviously know him?" Said Amy

"Oh you mean Neville?" Said Al "OUCH, what was that for" Rose punched him on the arm.

"Professor Longbottom we are at school and he is a teacher" Said Rose quite angrily.

"Well…" Continued Al looking angry at Rose "He is a close family friend, helped our parents in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. We knew he was the Herbology Professor and a couple of years ago got made Head of Gryffindor house but we didn't know he was deputy head."

"Well how do you know he is deputy head?" Said Tim

"Because the deputy head always greets the first year student and arranges for them to be sorted" Said Rose.

While they where still in deep conversation they had passed the Great Hall and into a chamber next door. Professor Longbottom was staring at Al, Rose, Tim and Amy and when they didn't realise they had stopped walking or that everyone was now quite he spoke "Well… when these four students have finished there conversation I will continue. I wouldn't want to interrupt something which is so obviously important". All four of the stopped and looked at the professor shocked and apologised for talking. "_I don't remember him being this mean!_" whispered Al to Rose who nudged him to shut up.

"Right. Hello everyone, I am professor Longbottom and I am Deputy Head of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor house and head of Herbology. I will be going into the hall to make sure everything is set for the sorting. You will each be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Hs said, he then smiled and said more light heartily, more Neville "Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to wrestle a Troll, Perform Magic, Take an Exam or Knock Harry Potter out." They heard a lot of relieved sighs and Al and Rose laughed "I will be back in a few moments, wait here and talk but please keep it quite".

Al looked round and spotted a pale looking boy with a pointed face, grey eyes, and white blond hair down to his shoulders "Rose look over there, Scorpius Malfoy on his own. Should we go over and say hi?" "I dunno Al, I though he would be friends with Goyle. Wouldn't want you getting into a fight before we're have even sorted. Wonder where they are anyway?" With that two Large looking boys walked over to Scorpius "Could that be them Rose?" Said Al nodding his head towards them.

"Hey Malfoy, hope you keep up with family tradition and get put in Slytherin with us" Said one of the large boys "Yea we want someone to practice curses on" Laughed the other boy "Get lost Goyle, Crabbe" Shouted Malfoy. Al and Rose looked at each other confused "I though Crabbe was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts" Said Al "According to mum and dad they managed to save Goyle but Crabbe died" Said rose. "Well he doesn't look too friendly with them, I am going over" Said Al. "Al I don't think you sh…" Rose stopped talking and sighed when her cousin bleatingly ignored her and walk towards Scorpius.

"What was all that about?" asked Amy "And who is Malfoy? What's the big deal with him?" Asked Tim "Well back when my Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry, Al's dad was at school, Scorpius dad was the meanest kid. Big believer of pure-blood is better and Muggle born are no more then crap on your shoe, his dad was a Death Eater and-" "What's a Death Eater Rose?" "Oh Tim I swear didn't you read any of your books? A death eater was a dark wizard and a follower of Lord Voldemort. bleatingly put it, EVIL" "Spot on Amy, as I was saying Scorpius grandfather was a Death Eater and his Father was a Death Eater at 16, the youngest known, wasn't even aloud to use magic outside of school. His family have being in Slytherin for generations, its very likely he will be to." "So your saying Scorpious is evil?" asked Tim. "Well, not him… maybe…probably…I-I dunno… I mean we don't know him. Just know his family but through the generations I believe most to have being evil" Said Rose "What's so bad with Slytherin then?" Asked Amy "I mean I know its mostly pure-blood wizards that get in to there but why do you despise it so much?" "Well, Slytherin has turned out more Dark Wizards' then any other house" Came Rose's reply.

On the other side Albus approached Scorpius held out his hand

"Hello, we haven't formally met I am Albus Potter, but known as Al" Scorpius looked at Al's hand and hesitated to take it, he eventually griped his hand "Hello Albus, I am Scorpius Malfoy, known as Scorpius Malfoy" came his response with a smirk on his face. "So you not friends with them" Al asked him tilting his head towards Crabbe and Goyle.

"We don't really get on. And why are you talking to me?"

"Because you looked lonely"

"I AM NOT LONELY!"

"Ok then, sorry, I only meant no one was talking to you and thought you looked bored!"

"Oh… Ok… Well what I mean was I am a Malfoy? Your father hated my father and vice versa so why are you talking to me?"

"Well, I am not my father am I? And you're not your father! Anyways we both how a fighting battle ahead" Said Al

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius

"Well because of our name sake, I mean you will probably have a fighting battle with your name being dragged through the mud for the last 20 or so years. Were as I have to prove myself because of whom my father and mother are, let alone my uncles"

"Yes I see what you mean Potter-"

"Al"

"-Sorry Al, but you know we can't be friends don't you? You will be in Gryffindor and I will be in Slytherin it's the way it gone for generations"

"Maybe it has but that doesn't mean to say it will carry on that way, maybe one of us will start a new tradition"

"Yes maybe-"

"SILENCE… right the sorting is ready to take place now if you could all follow me please?" Said Professor Longbottom. "Hey Scorpius why don't you come with us. At least we can be friends until we are sorted, then maybe become Enemies" "Yea ok thank you Potter" "Al" "Sorry Al" They ran over to Rose, Tim and Amy who all scowled at Scorpius "Hey guys this is Scorpius, Scorpius this is my cousin Rose and these two are Amy and Tim there cousins we met on the train" He shuck each of there hands but could tell they was only doing to be polite to Al. They followed Professor Longbottom through the Hall, Al and Scorpius was talking as they entered while Rose was talking to Amy and Tim.

Up on the Gryffindor table James and Fred was watching the first years come though and nudged Fred who was set next to him "Hey is that our Al talking to Malfoy?" "Yea, and they look friendly with each other" said Fred "Idiot, I was only joking with him but at that rate he will be in Slytherin"

They came to a halt in front of a long table which was full of grown wizards of varying ages; Al assumed this was the staff table. In front of the table he noticed that they was a ratty old hat sat upon a 3 legged stool. "I believe that is the sorting Hat" Said Amy "Yea it looks like it, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_" Said Rose. The woman who was sat in the middle of the table, Al and Rose knew her by the name of Professor McGonagall, she was headmistress and a very stern lady, _"__Stern but fair"_ he remembered his dad always telling him, his brother, sister and their cousins. His Uncles and Aunts had to agree as much as they hated admitting it. Professor McGonagall stood up and with that the chatter through the great hall died down, all eyes were upon her.

"The sorting will proceed, followed by they feast and finally with start of term notices, Professor Longbottom will take over now" Said Professor McGonagall

"Right first years, as I call you name you will walk up to the stool, put on the hat and it will determine what house you will go into, once it has called your house out you will take off the hat and leave it here _(his cheeks flushed red at his memory of taking the hat with him)_ and proceed to your house table"

"Abbott, Claire" Called Professor Longbottom

"Isn't that Uncle Neville's Niece Al?" Asked Rose,

"Professor Longbottom you mean? We are at School now" whispered Al throwing Rose's words back at her, she scowled and Al watched as she walked up towards the hat and put it on.

"_HUFFLEPUFF_" Shouted the hat; the entire table stood up and clapped loudly.

"Avery, Michael"

"_SLYTHERIN_"

"Belby, Katie"

"_GRYFFINDOR"_

"Bulstrode, Millicent Jr"

"_HUFFLEPUFF"_

"Carrow, Sarah"

"_SLYTHERIN"_

"Chang, Lewis"

"_RAVENCLAW"_

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN"

"So he is named Vincent as well? This is strange, I will have to owl dad tonight when I find out what house I am in" Al said to Rose upon hearing Crabbe first name.

This went on for some time, with Matthew Goyle joining Crabbe in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

The entire hall gasped and went in to hurried whispers, even the Slytherin's. Malfoy swallowed hard, looked at Albus smiled weakly and walked over to the stool and put on that hat. It seamed to be taking quite a while with him, longer then any of the others who was called. After what seamed like hours the hat made its decision.

"… _GRYFFINDOR__"_ the entire hall gasped louder then the first time, however no whispers went around everyone was surprised. Even at the staff table. Scorpious looked the most shocked, he looked at and he relaxed, smiled and walked over to the almost silent Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Albus"

The Hall broke out into whispers now, different to the ones Malfoy got. Al looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw his brother smiling at him and putting both thumbs up, he smiled back and sat on the stool.

_"Hmm… another Potter ay? And Weasley in there to, your different though, very cunning, a lot of ambition and very resourceful. Like I said to your father, you would do well in Slytherin…" _

"_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin…" _

"_Hmm… You are more like your father then you think Po__tter. Didn__'__t want to go in there ether… Well only one thing for it, you better prove me wrong… Better be… GRYFFINDOR__"_

The entire Gryffindor table stood up and cheered, James Ran over to his brother and picked him up into a hug, his Weasley cousins whom almost all was in that house ran over and patted him on his back. He felt very proud indeed.

Not many people had being sorted into Gryffindor and they was still a fair few people after him left to be sorted. His cousin Rose and he would like Amy and Tim to be in the same house.

"Steele, Amy"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Al cheered hard, harder then he has for the previous new Gryffindors, he even notice Scorpius cheer harder then before. James and Fred gave Al a strange look which he noticed "Met her on the train, a real nice girl. Muggle-born, her cousin is here as well, I think he will be next to be sorted" While Al was explaining why he was happy he looked over and saw Rose cheer but look even more nervous then before, he finished telling them about Amy and Tim and caught Rose's Eye and mouthed to her _'__Tell the hat were you want to be, Good Luck__'_. Amy walked over to Al and sat down eyes fixed on her cousin.

"Steele, Timothy"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Another loud cheer from Al, Scorpius and now Amy. Tim came running over hugged his cousin shook Al and Scorpius's hands and sat down and wondered why everyone was pointing and laughing at him, Amy pointed out that he was still wearing the sorting Hat. He turned as red as his house colour took the hat off and walked over to Professor Longbottom, who smiled and winked at the red Tim and wisped to him "Don't worry, I walked off with it still on as well", Tim just smiled back, and went to hide between Al and Amy.

A few more people got sorted and it was left to Rose and a boy called Steven Young. Albus looked around and noticed that they was one placement at Gryffindor and one placement at Ravenclaw. If he was right that they was an equal amount of student shared between the groups he cousin had a 50% chance of getting into Gryffindor which is what he really wanted but knew he cousin choice was either of these to groups and with her brain the chance's really was 50%. He just had to keep his fingers crossed.

"Weasley, Rose"

_"Hmm… Yet another Weasley I come across. How many more of you are the__re young girl?... You have a younger brother and yet more cousins. Well if they are anything like the rest of them Gryffindor will be renamed Weasleydor, You are a very __intelligent__ young lady. You know I __considered__ putting your mother in Ravenclaw…"_

"_GRYFFINDOR"_

Rose just sat there shocked, what she just heard she could not believe. Then she hared that voice again,

"_You may join the house now young lady there is one more student to be sorted… Why Gryffindor__ you say? You have __loyalty__ to a certain member of family Gryffindor. That __loyalty__ over ruled your great mind"_

Rose ran over to the table, shocked on the house and shocked that the hat explained after she was sorted. The whole of Gryffindor was cheering louder the ever now.

Steven Young was sorted in to Ravenclaw, once the cheering died down Professor McGonagall rose from her seat.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts, and Welcome to our new students I am sure you will be happy here and learn some wonderful thing. Right for beginning of term notices, young Mr Lee will be the new assistant caretaker, Mr Filch who passed away during the summer is still around and will be training Mr. Lee, they would like to me remind you that strictly no Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products allowed at all, for a full list is available on request. No student is allowed in the Dark Forest unless they are taken there by a Professor. If a student or two tells you that class is in there or anything else please ignore them, and students should not inform other students to go in there (she was now glaring at James and Fred). Understood? Good. Now for some sad news which we received only last week, in order to be a professor you have to half at least N.E. or equivalent, therefore Professor Hagrid is no longer eligible to teach, but he will remind keeper of grounds and keys as well as assistant to the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Speaking of whom I would like to introduce now Professor… Charlie Weasley!"

The hall clapped and cheered especially the Weasleys and Potters. While Professor Weasley walked from the trophy room Hugh grin on his face waving at all the students, mouthing Hello to his Niece's and Nephews.

"Why didn't he tell us?", "Wonder if mum and dad know", "If they did why didn't they tell us", "Oh My God I don't believe it" was just snippets of talk you could hear amongst them.

"What's the big deal about this professor?" Asked Tim

"He is our uncle Tim" Said Al

"Uncle Charlie, a professor at Hogwarts. This is awesome, shame about Hagrid though. I hope he's ok" Said Rose

"Why are you so worried about him? It's your first year I would of expected that you didn't know him" Said Amy

"He's a close family friend, really close actually. He was the one who collected my dad when he was 11 and told him everything. He looked out for my dad his whole time here. He tried to stop Voldemort attempting to kill my dad only to get injured" Said Al

"Oh… am sorry I said that. I can understand why you are worried" Said Amy

"OK, OK, SILENCE, could all the Weasleys and the two Potters settle down please? You will have chance to speak to Professor Weasley later. Now I would also like to welcome the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Quidditch Coach, Professor Krum" He came out from the same place as Charlie, he was still quite muscular (to the ladies pleasure)

The crowed cheered loud again, but the cheers weren't as loud as there were for Charlie, but Krum did play professional Quidditch.

"Wow as if Krum is teaching, dad is gonna have a fit he couldn't be a student again" Said Rose

"You know Krum as well?" Said Amy

"Sort off, met him a couple of times, went out with my mum when he was a Triwizard champion in 1994. But they kept in contact when he went back and are still friends. My dad loves him though; he says he is one of the best seekers in the world" Replied Rose.

"Went back? Went back where?" Asked Tim confused.

"Bulgaria. He went to Dumstrang, and he played Seeker for Bulgaria when he was about 25 he left Bulgaria and came to England and ended up playing for the Chudley Cannons and helped them get the cup 6 years in a row. Tell ya summit my Uncle Ron was ecstatic, one of the proudest moment of his life" Said Al

"Yea, but he had a few to many Bludger to his head and had to retire. Being missing for a few years, then we saw him in the Leaky Cauldron and he told my mum the news then, she told us but decided not to tell dad, he would just bombard us with questions to ask him and we would never get any peace" Came Rose

"SILANCE PLEASE. Right if any first year student has any questions or issues you may speak to your prefects, head boy and head girl whom will be happy to help and if necessary send you to speak to the correct person. That is all. Oh one more announcement, as today is a Friday classes will not start until Monday, we urge you spend this time getting to know fellow house mates, the castle and grounds, as well as looking through your books"

"Now enjoy the feast" At a click of her fingers the plates in the centre of the table filled up with all different kinds of food for everyone. There was joints of meat, various potatoes including chips both fried and oven, burgers, pizzas, vegetables, cottage pie, spaghetti, vegetarian dishes, all the vegetables you could think off. Jugs filled with ice cold pumpkin Juice, water, orange, blackcurrant and milk as well as pots of tea. Once everyone had finished eating dinner what was left was replaced with deserts, such as treacle tart, jams rolly polley, cheesecake, ice cream, angel delight, fruit ect. Feast went one for about 2 hours in total, with everyone happy and chatting away. Al, Rose, Amy, Tim and Scorpius were getting to know each other.

After the meal they made there way to the Gryffindor common room, Al and Roses cousin Lucy was prefect and Victoire was head girl. The boys said goodnight to the girls and each went to the dorm rooms. Al, Tim and Scorpius was pleased to say they was sharing a room as was Rose and Amy.

This year Gryffindor had received two children of the Golden Trio and there was two more to go. Yes it received a Malfoy also, but the last Malfoy to attend Hogwarts made the right choice in the end. Will it be start to the Malfoy name? Will Little Scorpius Malfoy will rebuild it to mean honour, goodness, love, and hope. Not death, hatred and evil as his whole family have done so far? He would get help along the way by Al, Rose, Amy and Tim. Al knew from that moment his seven years here was going to be an adventure, challenging, but an adventure all the same.

* * *

Ok a couple of things I would like to mention,

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me a lot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude! She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it)

And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I find it helps and will help with the direction I take the story. My plan was to update every week, However my work schedule varies week to week and my BETA cant always edit straight away so it may be longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** YAY I finally updated again, I have had this written for ages but my BETA has decied to get a life and therefore can't edit for me as much as before. In the story Harry and Ginny have a lot of Muggle technology. This includes the obvious Electricity. They also have telephones and TV and maybe other stuff as the story evolves. Bare with the story, I know it's taking a long time to get there but I am going to lengthen my chapters. I am getting a fair few hits and no one is reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes 2 minutes, and since I havnt gottne anymore chapters will help me write future one's. What would you like to see happen?

* * *


	6. Cpt 6 Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** In the story Harry and Ginny have a lot of Muggle technology. This includes the obvious Electricity. They also have telephones and TV and maybe other stuff.

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Friends  
**_Written By Rebecca Foster  
__BETAed by Hannah 'Tallonfoot357'  
_

Al was up late with his room mates getting to know each other; as well as Tim and Scorpius.

He was also sharing the room with two boys called Curtis-Jacob Booth who liked to be called CJ and Joshua Horncastle. CJ was a Half-blood whose family have just moved to England from Austin, Texas in America and Josh was a Pure-blood.

"Well…Mama" CJ had said. Al Thought it was funny how it came out.

"Was a Brit, So when we moved here for daddy's work, She was happy and said that I should go to Hogwarts."

The subject eventually got into sports.

"So what Quidditch team do you all support?" asked Al.

"I support Pride of Portree" said Josh

"Pride of Portree?" sniggered Scorpius.

"Who do you support then?" snapped Josh.

"Chudley Cannons the best team ever" replied Scorpius proudly, puffing out his chest.

"You wish they were! They just had a few lucky years that's all. What about you Al?" Asked Josh, ignoring Scorpius.

"I support two teams, Chudley Cannons and Holyhead Harpies" he replied with a shrug.

"Why support either of them two teams, since they both suck" snorted Josh.

"Really? Hmmm…Well that's one boy's opinion." Said Albus, he learned long ago not to argue over Quidditch teams, with a big family, teams tended to vary. The Weasley's were well known for their argumentative nature. And unlike some of his cousins, he didn't like the arguments one bit.

"Why do you support two teams Al?" asked Tim, everyone else looked at him wondering the same thing.

"Well, I support Cannons because it's who my dad and uncle support took me to games when I was a kid, sorter rubbed off on me really and Harpies because my mum played for them." The boys nodded in wonder.

"She retired before I was born, but she still plays in charity games. She is a famous player you see, I mean she did help bring the world cup home a few times. But over all their both good teams." Said Al shrugging. "What about you CJ?" he asked trying to throw the attention of himself.

"I'm not a huge fan off Quidditch really, the only British team I have heard of is Chudley Cannons and that's because of Krum, but the US team I follow is Sweetwater All-Stars a Texas team."

"If you're not a big fan of Quidditch what do you follow then?" asked Scorpius curiously.

"I follow Quodpot and a muggle sport called Football" he said

"You like football? I support Hull City, but my most favorite sport is Rugby and I support Hull KR," said Tim proudly and relived that muggle sport was introduced. But Scorpius and Josh looked confused at the talk of muggle sports; Al was more familiar with them and was listening interestedly.

"I don't like soccer, its American football I like and I support The University of Texas Longhorns…. I know it's confusing," Laughed CJ at the look on Scorpius, Josh and even Al's face, only Tim followed him.

"Ahh cool. What's Quodpot then?" ask Tim.

"A variant of Quidditch but better, it's only popular in America really" Said CJ.

"So what's Rugby and Football?" asked Josh, Tim and CJ explained what the sports was and the differences, they had a minor argument over which sport is best and Al and Scorpius though Rugby sounded the better, tougher game.

"I would like to try it one day. Maybe we can set up House Rugby teams" laughed Al. They talked late into the night about everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Al dormitory and woke him up; he hadn't shut the hangings around his bed because he had fallen asleep talking.

He got out of bed and dressed, wearing his Chudley Cannons T-shirt and a pair of jeans, he got washed and before going to the common room went quietly to his trunk and got a couple of sheets of parchment, quill and ink out and went down to the common room to write to his mum, dad and sister.

The common room was empty; he supposed everyone was still in bed. He sat down at a table nearest the window; he could look out onto the bright grounds.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!!!_

_I am really excited, the sorting hat told me that I am more like you then I think dad. He wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked it not to and it said 'You better prove me wrong', but you were right, it does take your choice into consideration._

_Rose got in Gryffindor as well, and guesses who else is in Gryffindor...?_

_Becha never guess! _

_Scorpious Malfoy! He seems a really good kid though, I spoke to him before the sorting and he sat with us during the feast._

_Rose and I also met a couple of friends of the train, Muggle cousins called Tim and Amy. Tim love's a sport called rugby and Amy loves reading and their in Gryffindor as well._

_Did you know Uncle Charlie is teaching at Hogwarts? He is the new Care of magical Creatures Professor and Victor Krum is the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. And that Neville is the Deputy Headmaster?_

_We haven't got classes until Monday so we gotta get to know fellow students, look through our books and get a little knowledge of the grounds._

_Oh dad before I go, I remember you saying once that Vincent Crabbe got killed in the battle of Hogwarts yet there is a boy in Slytherin called Vincent Crabbe and another called Matthew Goyle, there were large boys and quite mean, started on Scorpius before we was sorted. _

_Right I'm going for breakfast, write back soon. _

_Love you both lots._

_Albus xxx_

_P.S. Don't tell Lilly what house I am in, I have told her in her own letter. Thanks. _

He put that letter to one side and got a fresh piece of parchment out and started to write another letter.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I AM IN GRYFFINDOR!!!_

_Missing you though even if it has only being one day, Hogwarts is wonderful Lil's! The castle is massive, and there is LOADS of open space outside. I am sure you would love it._

I have met a couple of new friends, two muggle-borns called Tim and Amy, there cousins from a city called Hull and really close, like Rose and I. And I have also made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. My room mates are cool; I share with Tim, Scorpius, CJ who is American and Josh who is Scottish.

_I will keep you up to date with everything going on here, and don't forget to send me pictures like you promised me. I will remind James to write to you. Say Hi to Teddy for me._

_Love you lots sis._

_Albus xxx_

He folded the letters and placed them in envelopes, and went back to his room to put his ink, and quill away. As he entered the room Scorpius and Tim was just getting dressed.

"Morning guys" he said cheerfully.

"Morning" replied Tim happily, Scorpius just grunted.

"What you got there?" Tim asked Al.

"Letter for my parents and one for my sister, promised her that me and Jim would take it in turns writing to her. Going to send them after breakfast." He said, once Tim and Scorpius finished dressing and got washed they all went back down to the common room and waited for Rose and Amy. Tim and Scorpius decided to write to their parents as well, half an hour later Rose and Amy arrived down both looking cheery and both with letters in their hands.

"Morning you three," said Rose cheerfully.

"Morning," said Al and Tim, again Scorpius grunted.

"Can we go for breakfast now?" he moaned.

"Guess Scorpius isn't a morning person" Laughed Amy, she was right Scorpius doesn't like mornings, and he doesn't wake up properly until he has had a cup of tea and some breakfast.

They headed to the Owlery to post their letters first, Al had found Gaius, Rose found Merlin and Scorpius found his owl which was a Sooty Owl, it was black with white flecks, and his face a dark sliver it was a beautiful owl and he named him Joey after his favourite Chudley Cannons chaser, while Tim and Amy used a couple of School Owls, they all attached their letters and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Scorpious was better once he had started eating and was talking animatedly to his friends, Jim and Fred slipped in next to Al.

"Hey Bro, how's it going?"

"Alright, oh I've wrote Lilly so your next, don't forget please." Said Al sighing, he knew his brother was easily distracted.

"Hey Al you trying out for the Quidditch team?" asked Fred eagerly.

"Dunno, doubt it. First years never get chosen."

"Why's that?" asked Tim.

"To brutal for them," laughed Fred.

"It's all to do with it being first year and settling down." said Jim throwing his cousin a look. "Besides First years do make it onto the team. Remember."

"You've known first year make it on?" asked Tim.

"Yes" replied Al.

"Who?"

"… My father" said Al. "In 1991, he, like my mother is a natural. They both play well, if we join we have a lot to prove," Said Al shrugging.

"Come on Al, give it a try, you're a great flyer." Fred was saying.

"Am average, just like Jim, and you."

"Come along, it's worth a try isn't it?" asked Jim.

"Hold on Jim, you haven't even got a broom," Said Al.

"I will try out on a school broom, surly mum and dad will have to buy me one if I make the team. Come on try out," said Jim.

"If I say I'll think about it will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"Yes" said both Fred and Jim in sync.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Now go away."

"No, were eating," Said Fred.

They were all chatting happily when the post arrived; Tim and Amy were mesmerized by this. Owls hovered above the tables, dropping letters and packages down to there respectful owners.

Scorpious, Fred, Al, and Rose all received fairly large packages from home, and as they opened up it was packages with sweets and cakes as well as a letter.

"Why hasn't mum and dad sent me one?" sulked Jim. Just then two owls flew over Jim dropping a long rectangular box down in front of him.

"Wow, wonder what it is?" said Fred.

Jim looked at Fred and Al. "Help me unwrap it," he said with a huge grin on his face. Once the paper was off Jim opened the box, his face lit up.

"What is it?" everyone around him asked eagerly, as he kept its contents hidden from view.

"Well?" asked Fred, with that Jim stood up and pulled out of the box a Nimbus Lightening-bolt 200 in Scarlet and Gold.

"WOW" was all that could be hared through out the Hall.

"Can't believe they actually got me it," Said Jim Awe-struck.

"I can't as well." Said Al "It's beautiful, can I have ago?"

"Providing you try out for the house team," said Jim smirking.

"No way, with you on that broom I won't stand a chance."

"You can try on my broom Ally. Come on."

"Fine I'll try out, now can I have ago?...and don't call me Ally!"

After breakfast Al, Rose, Jim, Fred, Scorpius, Tim and Amy headed out into the ground to test out the new broom, Jim went on it first the power behind it was Phenomenal, he speed off towards the forest narrowly missing a tree as the slightest touch made it turn fast, after about ten minutes he got the hang of it and flew back down. He was very wind swept his already untidy black hair was even more untidy.

"Here Al, DON'T CRASH IT!" said Jim handing the broom to his brother. Al mounted the broom and was off; he seemed an extraordinary flyer and controlled the broom better then Jim.

He had mastered the Wronski Feint, he also pulled off the Sloth Grip Roll and various other maneuvers; as much as he didn't like the attention, he couldn't help but show off with his moves.

He eventually landed with cheering from his friends and family, his usual tidy spiky hair was the untidy mess like his fathers.

"You gonna let Scorpius have ago Jim?" asked Al slightly disappointed in his brother for not offering him .Jim reluctantly let Scorpius have ago, he didn't trust him but since he was Al's friend he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Scorpius was a decent flyer, not as good as Al but he knew how to handle a broom.

Fred went next and he had a natural flare like his mother and father, Jim offered Tim and Amy ago but they both refused as they had never flown before. But Al could tell Jim was itching to.

When they had all had a go and watched others fly Tim ran and got his rugby ball.

He was throwing the ball back and forth to Al and Scorpius, and telling them the rules at the same time. They then went on to tackle each other, at one point Charlie who was crossing the grounds to see Hagrid thought they were fighting and came to spilt them up, they all had a good laugh at that one.

He threw the ball with them a bit, chatting and catching up.

Al really enjoyed it and to Scorpius's surprise so did he, he found the rules simple to follow.

"My brother is four years older then I and he has being accepted into the Hull KR academy, he could be playing professionally with-in the next year. He promised to keep me up to date with results and such. There are only three games of the season left though." Tim explained to Al as they went to lunch.

The rest of the afternoon they wandered the castle and grounds' stopping by Hagrid's who was excited to see them so soon.

"Com'in make ye self's at 'ome, would ye like a cuppa tea?"

"Yes please Hagrid," said Rose, she and Al sat on an enormous chair together, while Tim, Amy and Scorpius sat on the couch.

"So you gonna introduce us?" He asked Al and Rose while he put the kettle on.

"Oh yeah! I forgot this is Tim, Amy and Scorpius. Guys this is Hagrid, he is a close family friend."

"Another family friend?" laughed Tim.

"Yes my father told me about you," said Scorpius more arrogantly then Al and Rose had heard him talk.

"Did he really? Who is your father then? Hold on let me guess, blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. Am guessing you're a Malfoy?"

"Yes, my father is Draco Malfoy," he said arrogantly again, everyone stared at him. "I didn't mean any harm on what I said, I just meant my father told me about you," he added quickly, more naturally but blushing.

"Hmm…" said Hagrid staring at him, "So what's you father said about me then?"

"Erm… that you taught Care of Magical Creatures, that you were Huge, that you liked monsters, and you are good friends with Harry Potter."

"Yeah well that is right, say out else did he?" he stared at Scorpius as if he was hiding something.

"Well my grandfather says you're a big oaf, and a disgrace to this school, and that Albus Dumbledore should of never have got you the job as Keeper of the Ground and Keys, let alone a teaching position," he admitted.

"I did't ask wha' ye grandfather said. I asked wha' ye dad said,"

"He said he believed grandfather once upon a time, about a lot of things, but something changed his mind, he doesn't quite know what, he said he always took for granted what grandfather told him, but he figured out to late that what he told him was a load of rubbish. He said you seemed a good man, looked after the people you cared for, and he regretted the way he treated you, amongst other people through out his time here. He will kill me if he found out I told anyone this, he is a proud man," Scorpius told Hagrid.

"That's good to hear, ye seem different to ye father though lad, no offence but ye seem kinder, friendlier," said Hagrid, now pouring tea in to the mugs.

"My father is a good man sir, he admits he made some wrong choices in the past which he does regret, joining league with you-know-who for instance. He admitted that as soon as he had to kill Dumbledore he knew it was the wrong choice, it wasn't the life he wanted to leave, yet they was no way out."

"How do ye know 'bout all this then?" asked Hagrid, everyone else was listening intently, enjoying it like a story from _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'._

"I didn't until I turned eleven, then my father sat me down and explained everything to me. He didn't want me coming here and learning the truth and hate him. But he did say one thing, and I believe him, he didn't kill anyone, even if it was a direct order he couldn't do it, he admitted to using illegal curses such as the Cruciatus Curse but that's what he was forced to do. I'm proud of my father, and I always will be." He finished seriously.

"So ye should be lad, everybody should be proud of their parents. So Amy and Tim right? Remember you from the sorting last night, you brother and sister?"

"No, were cousin's sir," said Amy.

"Non o this sir stuff, call me Hagrid," he said waving his dustpan lid sized hand. "So what yuh parents do?" he asked them.

"My Dad is a Fire Fighter and my Mum is Doctor," said Amy.

"My dad is a P.E. Teacher at a high School and my mum is a Diagnostic Radiographer," said Tim. Al, Rose, Scorpius and Hagrid looked at them confused.

Hagrid was first to speak, "So am guessing ye muggle born?"

"Yes we are," said Amy.

"Look when you meet our Granddad Weasley, don't mention any of that to him. He will not leave you alone," said Rose.

"Trust me; one of the first questions he asked my Dad was _'What's the function of a rubber duck?'_ Nanna Weasley wasn't please with him. But were different, what are these jobs?" asked Al.

Amy and Tim explained about the jobs and what they involved. They were all interested; especially Al and Rose who had seen the likes of Fire Fighters and Doctors on TV.

After there cups of tea and a rock cake (which Rose hurt her tooth on) they all thanked Hagrid and headed outside. They went for a walked around the lake.

"So what subject you looking forward to the most?" asked Amy.

"Potions and Transfiguration," said Al.

"Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms," said Scorpius.

"Flying," said Tim.

"What else Tim?" said Amy rolling her eyes.

"Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts sounds interesting," he said.

"I'm eager to start them all, but I'm looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts the most though, my Uncle Harry says it was the most interesting subject."

"Why are you not interesting in Defense Against the Dark arts then Al? I mean with your dad liking it so much." asked Amy.

"I'm not my dad," was all Al responded.

"Me I'm like Rose, but am mostly looking forward to Transfiguration, it sounds really interesting subject," said Amy smiling.

It was starting to get dark now, and they were all feeling hungry so they headed back to the school for dinner, they spotted Josh and CJ and went to sit with them.

"Hey Alley-boy - Rosie, how ye doing?" asked their cousin Molly.

"Hey Molly," said Al and Rose in sync.

"Shame none of ye got into Hufflepuff, looks like I'll be the only Weasley in this house." she smiled lightly.

"Bet Uncle Percy was thrilled Lucy got made prefect wasn't he?" said Rose smiling.

"To right he was, I got the lecture that if I behaved myself and applied myself more I could have being one, that he would of liked me to follow him in his footsteps and work for the ministry," she said in a mocking voice of her father.

"Okay, what did you say?" laughed Al, as he knew his cousin well.

"I told there is as much chance of me behaving and applying myself then there is of Lord Voldemort returning."

"Ouuu bet he went mad!" said Al laughing.

"He wasn't pleased…" she admitted "But what really tipped him over the edge was when I said _'Well in actual fact there is more a likely hood of him returning, then me following in your footsteps. My loyalties will always lie with my family and I would never turn my back on them unlike you'_."

"Please tell me you're kidding Molly?" said Rose, not laughing at all unlike Al, Jim and Fred who had joined them at the table.

"Nope am not! Mum had to send me to Grandma and Granddad Weasley's for a couple of days while he calmed down. George got an earful from Grandma Weasley and from Dad when they saw him because it was him who told Me." she said shrugging.

"Molly, that is classic. I swear you should be a Gryffindor saying that to him, man you have guts," laughed Jim.

"Ahh Here is our little cousin Dom." Said Molly in a baby talk voice.

"It's Dominique! Molly." she snapped.

"Hello you two, shame we got more brawl over brains in the family. My only hope lies with Louis now." she said pompously.

"No offence _Dom_, but Louis will not be with you. He is a born idiot; you saw that stunt he did on his broom over summer. Not a chance the hat will place him with you!" said Molly. Dominique chose to ignore her this time.

"Hello Dominique! If you must know the hat was going to place me in Ravenclaw but it said my loyalties lie elsewhere. You know I would beat you in any test and you have three years on Me." said Rose bitterly.

"Hey Dominique, how are you?" said Al simply and quickly before a Weasley argument started.

"I am well thank you Albus, and as for you Rose … you wish. See you all around," she said as she made her way to Ravenclaw table.

"Stuck-up snob, how the hell did Uncle Bill's kid turn out as stuck-up as her. If we were the same age I would have sworn we got switched at birth." said Molly.

"There is that, plus she has silver Blonde hair, were as you have Pale Copper. She is Bright Blue eyes and you have brown, which is a certainty that Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's children can't have brow eyed childr – ."

"Gees Rose, I was joking, no need to go all technical on me," she sighed. "Right I'm going back to join my fellow Hufflepuff's where _dwell the dumb at heart_," she joked walking away.

After dinner everyone headed back up to the common room, Josh, and CJ joined Al, Rose, Tim, Amy and Scorpius in front of the fire, and the subject eventually got onto families.

"I have an older brother Tom and sister Julie, Tom wants to and has a chance to play Professional Rugby and Julie is at University training to become a Heart Surgeon," said Tim.

"I have an older bother Darren and younger brother Gary, Darren is still in school but he wants to join the RAF, Gary doesn't know what he wants to do yet, he just plays video games all the time." said Amy rolling her eyes.

"I'm an only child," said Scorpius.

"I have a younger sister Sarah, she will be coming here in three years." said CJ.

"I am the oldest of three. I have a Sister and Brother, Dawn will be coming in three years also, and John will be coming in five years."

"Our cousin Roxanne will be coming in three years won't she Al?" said Rose.

"Err … Yeah, it's Hugo and Lilly who are in two years and Louis next year." he said thinking about it.

"How many cousins do you have?" asked CJ bewildered.

"Right, including me and Rose, and our brothers and sisters there is 12 of us in total." explained Al. "Jim is my older brother and Lilly is my little sister who will be coming in two years."

"Yeah, and Hugo is my little brother, also attending in two years. But cousin wise there is Uncle and Bill and Auntie Fleur's children; Victoire who is in Gryffindor she is in her last year and head girl, Dominique who is in Ravenclaw and in her forth year who you have both met and little Louis who will be starting next year, not many of us like Dominique."

"Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey children; Molly who is in Hufflepuff, her mum was in that house, she is in her sixth year. And Molly who is in Gryffindor and is Prefect, once again you have met these two." Al said.

"Uncle George and Auntie Angelina children are Fred who you have already met, and Roxanne who start's in three years; that just about covers us all I think …" said Rose adding up quickly in her head.

"Uncle Charlie doesn't have any kids though, although his girlfriend wants them. We'll have to wait and see, and Fred is named after our uncle, his dad's twin brother who died nineteen years ago," Explained Al.

Al noticed Amy had the same look Rose gets when he is thinking and trying to work something out.

"Nineteen years ago? Did he have something to do with the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but he got killed … died laughing mind you. My mum always told us he was a happy person, always pulling pranks and making people laugh, so she said it was a natural way for him to die." said Al as naturally as if he was talking about the weather.

"My dad, Al's Dad and Uncle Percy was with him… And Mum I think too, that's how we know. Uncle George always takes his ear off on his anniversary of his death," said Rose smirking slightly.

Everyone looked at her and Al confused, "Takes his ear off?" Scorpius asked what the others were thinking.

"Yeah, Uncle George lost his ear during the Battle over Little Whinging, when we asked why he takes it off he just says 'because it's Saint-like' and he laughs says no more about it. Even Fred doesn't understand," shrugged Al.

"Anyway enough about us, what about you lot?" said Al, once again trying to throw the attention off himself…

* * *

Please Review, just press the button below, it only takes a minute. Any advice or ideas you think I could corporate then please put that.

I would like to thank my friend Hannah for doing the BETA-ing. I suck at spelling and grammar so she helped out a lot there. Thanks Dude.

If you want to read more Harry Potter check her out, her Fanfic username is:

**Tallonfoot357**

Becky


	7. On Hold

After a lot of thinking these last few weeks I have decided to put this story on hold, I had a direction on where to take this but I can't quite get it right. I hope to finished one day.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I love you all 3

Becksibee_from_Gryffindor


End file.
